I'm Ready if You're Ready
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Takes place between Chapters 12 and 13 of Nights of Lightning. Vanilla/Butter lovemaking. This is made because I didn't want to make my whole story rated M. But please R&R. I tried to be tasteful about it. Please enjoy!


**I'm Ready, if you're ready**

_Well here it is, the chapter all you Vanilla/Butter fans have been "patiently" waiting for. I apologize if it sucks, but I am aiming for a tasteful lemon. Onto the story! This takes place between Chapters 12 and 13._

* * *

Rancis' mind and mouth were never more off sync. He could only breath through his nose as he tried to look at Vanellope, but something in him kept his eyes glancing around the room. Vanellope giggled and approached him. "Hehe, see anything you like Flugs?" She teased and rubbed up against his body. Rancis shuddered and started to sweat.

"U-u-Uh Nelly," Rancis stammered out as he sat down in a chair. Vanellope stopped her teasing to let Rancis talk.

"What's up Flugs? Don't you want to have some fun?" She asked with a pouted lip. Rancis took the face part of his suit off to look at Vanellope in the eyes. He gasped a little to get some oxygen to his brain to get it working.

"L-look Nelly, I do love you so much and I would like to prove it my making love to you, but I would like to do it softly and sweetly not like animals," Rancis admitted while shutting off the music player. Rancis then attempted to not seem like a perv by looking straight at his girlfriends' eyes and not lower than that. Vanellope put her hands on her hips and stared Rancis down and then hugged him, causing him to tense up even more.

"You passed Flugs," she said and kissed him. Rancis was confused as ever.

"Passed what Nelly?" He asked as Vanellope slowly started to peel his racing suit off.

"The test of course silly," she replied and kissed him again, "I wanted to see how you would react and you passed!" she exclaimed.

"Well then, I'm ready if you're ready," he replied and cupped the sides of her head and kissed her. The two stood up and walked on over to the bed. Rancis carefully and softly laid his girlfriend on her bed. Her hand accidentally hit the remote for her music player and it began playing Berlin's _"Take My Breath Away."_

_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lover's game_

Rancis softly and sweetly kissed Vanellope and put his hands at the straps of her nightgown and slowly undid them. Meanwhile, Vanellope peeled off the rest of Rancis' suit and allowed him to stop and get it out of the way. The gown was loosened, and Rancis hugged Vanellope and sat her up, causing the silk gown to slip off, revealing all to Rancis. He started to tear up a bit, stirring up some fear and curiosity in Vanellope. "Rancis, what's wrong, is everything okay?" She asked and held him close as they remained in their sitting positions.

_On this endless ocean_  
_Finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_

"I-it's nothing Nelly, it's just," Rancis began but was choked up. He swallowed it and finished his sentence, "it's just, you're so beautiful, like an angel, and sometimes, I don't think I deserve someone as perfect as you," he admitted. Vanellope smiled and put her finger under his chin and lifted his head up to look into his eyes.

_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, that is the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me, but I do love you," she replied and kissed him. She ended the kiss and looked right back in his blue eyes, "there is no one, I'd rather be with than you," she admitted and kissed him again. Rancis soaked up his tears and smiled as they kissed.

_Watching I keep waiting_  
_Still anticipating love_  
_Never hesitating_  
_To become the fated ones_  
_Turning and returning_

"I love you," Rancis said as things did start to get a little heated with the kiss. Vanellope moaned slightly as Rancis bit her lower lip.

_To some secret place to find_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn to me and say_  
_My love_

"Please take me Flugs, I'm ready," Vanellope begged a little. Rancis held her gently in his arms and lowered her back down. Once she was lying flat on the bed, Rancis slowly got ready. As one last final act of love, he stroked her hair gently and lightly kissed her lips, knowing that she would be in immense pain for a little bit.

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_  
_In time you slipped away_  
_When the mirror crashed I called you_  
_And turned to hear you say_  
_If only for today_  
_I am unafraid_

"I promise to be gentle Nelly," he said and slowly entered a new form of love. No doubt that he felt pleasure at first, Rancis cringed a little at the pained whimpers form his girl. He stroked her hair again and planted his lips back on hers. He then went further, fully strengthening the bond between them. Rancis held off for a few moments to let the pain his love was experiencing go away.

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

"_Okay, go,"_ Vanellope softly said. Rancis wrapped his arms around her neck and she wrapped hers around his back. Rancis started off clumsily, for of course he had not done this type of act before. His face twisted and contorted with pleasure as he kept making his love to Vanellope.

_Watching every motion_  
_In this foolish lover's game_  
_Haunted by the notion_  
_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

"Are you alright so far?" He asked, making sure she wasn't in anymore pain. She shook her head with a smile and then quickly flipped herself to be on top. Her back arched as the pleasure multiplied for the both of them ten-fold. Rancis lost all control of his hands as they scanned the outline of Vanellope's sweaty body and caressed her breasts softly, earning him some more moans from Vanellope. Rancis' hips started to sync up with Vanellope's on their own. "Oooh Mod," he moaned and massaged Vanellope's back.

_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn my way and say_

"Mhmm, Rancis," Vanellope moaned after a few more minutes, "I-I don't think I c-c-can," she tried to get the words out, but couldn't. She could hear Rancis below her, moaning as well.

"It's okay Nelly, I don't think I c-caHan! Either," he yelped out. The two reluctantly slowed to keep their evening going. Soon after, both of them knew that nothing else could hold them back. The speed on their sweat covered bodies picked up as their ends met each other. They both heaved into each other, moaning their lover's names loud into the air. After they were spent, Vanellope collapsed on top of Rancis with a satisfied smile. She curled up on his chest and snuggled her head into his neck.

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

"_That was amazing Flugs_," she whispered as the two caught their breath. Rancis wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to breath and keep his heart rate down. He wrapped one arm around Vanellope and the other under his head. After a few minutes of catching their breaths, the two were ready to have some pillow talk.

"So, if you don't mind me asking Nelly, how was I?" Rancis asked sheepishly with a blush. Vanellope looked over at him and smiled and pinched his left cheek.

"You were great Rancis, best I've ever had," she said with a wink.

"But I'm the _only_ one you've ever had," he pointed out.

"Exactly," she replied and shut the music off. "So, besides racing on pavement, have you learned anything new?" Vanellope asked curiously as she laid on her side and propped her head up with her arm. Rancis looked around and thought, he had learned a lot, but which one was the biggest?

"Well, Dale told me a little about racing restrictor plate tracks and the draft. See when a lead car is driving down the track, he is displacing the air out of the way. A car behind him has less air and less resistance to drive through and can sling shout around him for the win," Rancis explained. Vanellope giggled and kissed him.

"Well right now, I think things are going great for us Rancis, you're kicking some butt in a new racing series, everyone in our game is doing great with the upgrade, the kids love us even more, nothing could ruin this for us," she said with a smile and looked up a the ceiling.

"How about some TV?" Rancis suggested as they currently weren't that sleepy.

"Sure, I'm game," she replied and cuddled up to Rancis again, giggling again as she caught him taking quick peeks at her exposed chest. He flipped through the channels until they came across the racing channel.

"Ooh look, _Days of Thunder!_" Rancis said. The movie showed Tom Cruise's and Nicole Kidman's scene where they were having pillow talk.

"Wow, that's not creepy at all," Vanellope joked.

"Yeah, talk about perfect timing," Rancis replied. The two eventually fell asleep. They cuddled up to each other and drifted off to the best slumber they ever experienced. If only they knew the horrors, about to happen.

**END LEMON CHAPTER**

* * *

*_Runs and hides* Sorry if it sucked! I am TERRIBLE at writing this stuff. I tried to make it tasteful! To the people who DON'T want to kill me for this, thank you for your support and I will try to post Chapter 13 shortly. I do have a job remember! Good night!_


End file.
